<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm just human (and I've made a few mistakes) by thirteenohtwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268748">i'm just human (and I've made a few mistakes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenohtwo/pseuds/thirteenohtwo'>thirteenohtwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenohtwo/pseuds/thirteenohtwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind date? Or maybe fate? (that unintentional rhyme is still sick as fuck, guys)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm just human (and I've made a few mistakes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'I had a night I had a day</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I did one million stupid things</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I said one billion foolish things</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not okay.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not going to believe this but I was <em>literally</em> hit by a car on my way here. I'm so sorry that I'm late!" Bella pants as she all but throws herself into the chair, catching on the edge of the table before it goes toppling over - up onto two legs that she wobbles on, eyes widening before it rocks back to all four. "Hi, I'm B-holy shit, you're beautiful!"</p>
<p>The angel across from her stares with startled golden eyes that Bella is pretty sure haven't blinked since she crashed down. Dark spikes shoot out like an inky halo around her incredibly pale face, with equally gold-painted lips drawn into a thoughtful curve. Diamonds glitter around her neck, against the simple but elegant dark dress she wears, and Bella feels absolute <em>shame</em> for the <em>Fuck Shit Up</em> t-shirt she has on under her coat.</p>
<p>"Not that that's important," Bella quickly blurts, mentally backtracking. Her hand reaches out to absently straighten the crooked silverware while golden eyes follow the action with curious fondness. "I'm not shallow or anything, my one standard is humour or at least the willingness to give a pity laugh."</p>
<p>Her blind date merely blinks.</p>
<p>And Bella feels the heat creeping up her neck, laughing self-consciously. "See? This is where the pity would come in… uh, I didn't actually get your name, Jess never mentioned it."</p>
<p>"Alice," her beautiful stranger replies, taking the outstretched hand to gently shake. Pale to the touch with the voice of an angel.</p>
<p>Bella clicks her tongue, feels the goosebumps rippling up her arm. Something in her chest tugs - hard, and has her smacking her palm against the table. At the next one over, a middle-aged man jumps slightly at the noise, looking over, but Bella just grins at Alice. "I'm Bella. Do you believe in fate?"</p>
<p>"Kind of a heavy question to ask on the first… blind date?" Alice counters with a subtle head tilt, a quirk of her golden lips. "Do you?"</p>
<p>Cheeky. Bella clicks her tongue again and leans back in the chair, studying the girl in front of her. "I believe in coincidence. You have golden eyes."</p>
<p>"I have noticed that over the years, yes."</p>
<p>"And golden lips?"</p>
<p>"Tragically, hand-made," Alice replies smoothly and flicks her gaze down to the phone that vibrates beside her hand. "So you were hit by a car but still made it to the date?"</p>
<p>"Asshole ran a red!" Bella huffs abruptly and crosses her arms. "People are fucked, like, wow. It really would have cost you a lot to stop for <em>one</em> red light, dude?"</p>
<p>"Passionate about the law?"</p>
<p>"Passionate about not being run down in the streets to save some stuffed shirt forty five seconds!"</p>
<p>Alice chuckles softly and silences the phone completely, sitting back again. "You have no lenses in your glasses."</p>
<p>"Is this our thing? Just pointing out the facts we notice about each other?"</p>
<p>"You started it."</p>
<p>"Fair," Bella grumbles. She pulls the thick frames from her face, setting them onto the table in front of her. "They break a lot in my life of work and I don't really need them anymore but the habit is there. My dad wore glasses before he... Uh, well, I figured I'd carry on the legacy of these huge-ass frames of his."</p>
<p>There's a surprising amount of sympathy in Alice's face when Bella finally looks up at her. Raw and shattered through the gold of her eyes, swirling into something closer to the colour of honey. She leans forward to brush her cool fingers against Bella's hand - doesn't comment on how warm she is.</p>
<p>Like a furnace, nervously pulling her hand back and tugging at the hem of her coat. Scratching the back of her neck where most of the heat gathers uncomfortably. "That's life. Fucked, right? Life is death and death is life."</p>
<p>"Indeed. A complicated little riddle, hm?" Alice agrees and looks across the room. Jesus. Even the profile of her face is perfect, she looks like a piece of artwork. "I never knew my birth parents," she says after a quiet moment. "I was adopted a long time ago. My life before is… no longer mine, I suppose."</p>
<p>"You don't owe me heavy shit because I dumped it on you," Bella quickly explains. Touches one of the wine glasses, scoots it to its proper place diagonally from the plate. "I'm - I don't do well with heavy."</p>
<p>"Curious, then, that you would… dump," there's a little grimace as she says the word that lifts Bella's spirits, the elegant little thing, "your heaviness onto me."</p>
<p>"Don't look like such a kind person then, the fuck," she grumbles again. Her eyes widen a second later. "Oh wait, I forgot this is a date. I'm not usually such an asshole, I promise."</p>
<p>"We'll blame it on the car accident."</p>
<p>"I really was hit!"</p>
<p>The full smile that blooms on Alice's face is breathtaking. Bella watches her try to tame it, a charmingly pointed canine catching it quickly before releasing her lip again. "Please tell me you were at least checked over by a professional before you came here."</p>
<p>"Well I - I was in a hurry," Bella says weakly, wilting into her seat at the sharp look given to her. "I shanked his wheel and ran the rest of the way here."</p>
<p>"Bella!"</p>
<p>"Wh-" Eyes wide, Bella shakes her head at the genuine concern and frustration that's aimed her way. The tugging in her chest fades into something that <em>thrums </em>instead and has her brushing her fingers over her heart. "I'm fine."</p>
<p>Alarm bells go off when Alice gets up to her feet, flagging down one of the waiters. She whispers something to him with a fluid flourish of taking his hand, tucking a few bills into his palm. He glances at Bella, confused, but nods. "We'll take my car."</p>
<p>"We? Where? <em>Me?"</em></p>
<p>Again, Alice chuckles and holds out her elbow. "Yes, you. I refuse to let you leave my sight until I know you've been given a clean bill of health. Come, I know someone."</p>
<p>"I'm really fine," she insisted and yet finds herself standing up, hooking her hand around the deceptively delicate looking offered elbow. "Do you bring all your first dates to the hospital?"</p>
<p>Another bill folded into something small and manageable is handed to the valet in exchange for a set of keys. Bella is too busy tripping over her feet, trying to look back at the restaurant and figure out just what the hell this place is and how fancy, to see the sleek polished, canary yellow Porsche waiting for them. "Only the stubborn ones," Alice says as she holds the passenger door open. "Bella?"</p>
<p>"Hm?" She turns to look for her new companion and gapes silently, letting herself be ushered into the car. Her fingers ghost over the leather of the seats, looking at the impressive dashboard that lights up when Alice slips into the driver's seat. The beast purrs around them, half a second of an unrecognizable song blaring before Alice pushes a glowing button and bathes the car in silence as it peels off down the road. "This is a really expensive car to have fake leather."</p>
<p>"The car doesn't get cold, I see no reason why it should wear an animal's skin," Alice replies idly. "Something in your eyes?"</p>
<p>"No, they just sting sometimes," Bella mumbles and rubs at the offenders until the burning subsides. She wipes the few stray tears, blinking to clear her vision. "You really won the lottery with this setup, eh? I'm a jerk <em>and</em> my body does weird shit."</p>
<p>"You are far from a jerk."</p>
<p>"You, my new friend, do not know me. I'm not a good person," Bella insists. There's that fond smile again, as Alice looks into her side mirror and makes a lane change. Bella feels a little more bold in the dark of the car, the gentle glow of the dashboard. Staring freely at this exotic little pixie as they drive under each streetlamp, taking in her features as they're lit up each time. "Are you?"</p>
<p>"I don't think that's as important as people say it is," Alice muses instead of answering. Or perhaps that is her answer. "Good people do bad things and bad people do good things."</p>
<p>A silent beat passes and Alice looks away from the road to glance at Bella openly. Confident in her words, herself, in a way Bella never has been. "So what's important instead then?"</p>
<p>"How much good you do," Alice replies and looks back to the road, shrugging softly. "Or bad. Maybe even the intention behind it? Did you leave the world better today than it was yesterday?"</p>
<p>"The whole world?"</p>
<p>There's another flash of an amused smile. "The world is subjective. If you have the means to affect the whole world? Then yes. If the world is you, your dog, and the people you work with? That's the world for you."</p>
<p>Bella taps her chin and hums. "An interesting philosophy." Her gaze travels to the window, peering outside at the darkening city. The lights that streak by, the people that wander the streets. Families having a nice night out or the danger that lingers around the corner, whatever it may be. "Have you?"</p>
<p>"I'm taking a stranger to the hospital, quite possibly saving them from internal bleeding. I think so," Alice teases.</p>
<p>Scoffing, Bella turns her head to scowl lazily at her pale friend. "I rolled <em>really</em> smoothly down the hood. Besides, I'd notice internal bleeding… right?"</p>
<p>"Do I look like a doctor?"</p>
<p>"Excuse the hell out of me, Socrates, you give off a knowledgeable impression." Bella's stomach rumbles and she drops a hand onto it when Alice glances over warily. "I'm actually legit starving. Sorry I ruined the date."</p>
<p>"You didn't," Alice insists quietly and makes another lane change, pulling into a parking lot. "I have no idea if you can eat food after being hit by a car but starving doesn't sound safe either."</p>
<p>"You don't have to - oh my god, can you order me a number seven with extra large fries and a chocolate shake?" Bella swallows the drool in her mouth, her stomach rumbling again, and awkwardly tries to pull her wallet from her pocket while sitting in this small car. "It was made for ants!"</p>
<p>"-shake, please?" Alice leans her head back in the car to glance at the fumbling girl. "What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, I wasn't talking to you-"</p>
<p>The boy at the register hands back the silver card and tells Alice to pull ahead.</p>
<p>"-and I was gonna pay for that. Are these fucking chinese puzzle seats, how the hell do you unbuckle it?!"</p>
<p>Alice tilts her head, reaching down to lightly tap the glinting silver button lower down from where Bella had been grabbing and pressing at. "I'm not sure that you don't actually need those glasses."</p>
<p>"Har har, I usually see better in the dark. This is for your benefit."</p>
<p>"Oh is it?" she laughs and leans against the door to gaze at Bella more closely. "My, but it is charming."</p>
<p>"Not… like that," Bella mutters with bright red ears, blushing hard. She clears her throat, rubbing her palms against her jeans. She struggles to find something else she can bring attention to, looking out Alice's window. "Are you not hungry?"</p>
<p><em>"Very,"</em> Alice. Fucking. Purrs. Bella's legs turn to jelly as her eyebrows shoot up, watching the pixie blink rapidly and turn to the open window as she takes a deep breath. "I don't eat this kind of food," she says and hands Bella the shake with burnt amber eyes.</p>
<p>Bella snorts. "Obviously." Her eyes flick over Alice quickly but her attention is drawn to the shake in her hands, groaning as the delicious snack cools her down. Stuffy. She feels stuffy in here and Alice isn't helping, making her blush every other minute. "Sure you don't want a sip?"</p>
<p>"No. Thank you."</p>
<p>"You don't miss it?" Bella asks, staring down at the lid.</p>
<p>Alice drums her fingers on the windowsill of the door. "No. Can't even remember what it tastes like, if I'm being honest," she chuckles.</p>
<p>The rest of the car ride is in a surprisingly comfortable silence as Bella eats her food. Alice turns the speakers up just a little, just enough to have a soft background as they cross the city. Under a gorgeously starry night sky, with the colourful lights of a packed city that blurs by them. It's peaceful in a way you don't usually get around strangers, neither one feeling the need to talk. To say anything. Able to just be around the other.</p>
<p>This isn't how she saw her night going, if <em>she's</em> being honest. Alice isn't at all what she was expecting and, well, she's actually having a pretty nice time. It's weird and scary, even confusing, but she wants to ride it out. See where it takes her. See where it drags her out of the pattern she's locked herself in, buried herself in.</p>
<p>Inviting a little chaos into her life.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure they want us to wait in this little room designed specifically for waiting," Bella tries to tell the pixie around a mouthful of burger, hand covering her mouth. "Also, we really aren't allowed back here, trust me."</p>
<p>"Kicked out of hospitals often?"</p>
<p>She feigns surprise at her own middle finger that she gives Alice, earning herself a delightful little giggle that has her melting. They continue down the hallway, her heels clacking as Bella's sneakers hit silently. "So? What's your inside hookup?"</p>
<p>"My father."</p>
<p>Bella misses her step, dropping her foot too early and pulling her hip, making her stumble forward abruptly. Abrupt enough that she has to bend over, trying to catch her glasses as they go sliding off her face and clattering to the tiled floor.</p>
<p>When Alice picks them up, she gives Bella a curious, long look. The clumsy girl swallows hard and smiles sheepishly, and Alice sighs, holding them out with the lense frame hooked on her finger. "Makes sense now."</p>
<p>"You make sense now," Bella shoots back and adjusts them until they sit straight on her face. She hesitates only a moment when Alice opens a door, waving her into a small office. "Nice digs."</p>
<p>"He should be by any minute, I sent him a text telling him we're here," Alice informs her. She walks across the little room to lean back against the edge of the desk, tapping her fingers against the front as she watches Bella.</p>
<p>The curious girl that walks to one of the bookshelves, dragging her fingertips along the spines of all the books. She pulls one out, flipping to the middle, squinting her eyes. "Is there any word in the english language more disgusting than mucus?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure I could find a few."</p>
<p>"Mucus. <em>Mee-yoo-cuss.</em> Gross." She makes a face and puts the book back, following the shelf down. Her eyes dark and thoughtful, making mental notes. She hums with intrigue, picking up a little polished bust. <em>"I think; therefore I am!"</em> she recites in a horrible accent.</p>
<p>An elegant black brow raises ever so slightly. "Colour me impressed. You are familiar with Descartes?"</p>
<p>"Pretty sure I heard a talking dog say it in a commercial for allergies once. I also go to college. Blindly throw a rock and you're bound to hit a philosophy major."</p>
<p>"Hm, is that right?"</p>
<p>Bella sets the bust back down, going to one of the comfy corner chairs by the coffee table. She hooks her legs over the arm, hands laced behind her head. "Do you get squeamish around blood?"</p>
<p>Alice stills very subtly, her breath catching in her throat. Her chin ticks up and the smile she gives is tighter than any of the others have been. "No, are you?"</p>
<p>"No. I've broken and cut so many things over the years, I'd never make it out the front door if I were. You're awfully pale…"</p>
<p>"So are you."</p>
<p>Bella's eyebrows bump up. "Touchè. What kind of food do you eat?"</p>
<p>"I beg your pardon?" Alice tilts her head.</p>
<p>"I'm just saying, you're <em>very</em> pale, it could be an iron deficiency thing. Do you eat red meat?"</p>
<p>The pixie rolls her eyes and pushes off from the desk. "I'm sure my father would have noticed, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"Often, that's why I ask so many questions."</p>
<p>"I think you just enjoy pushing buttons."</p>
<p>Bella's smile grows into a full blown grin. "Oh, that too. I'm having a hard time finding yours, though."</p>
<p>"I'd never make it out the front door if it were that easy," Alice teases. Even tosses in a wink that has Bella sucking in all the air that whooshes from her lungs. "Do you have siblings?"</p>
<p>"No. I'm the littlest orphan. Do you?"</p>
<p>Alice bobs her head in a nod, taking the opposite chair and daintily crossing her legs. "Three brothers and a sister. Do you ever wish you had siblings?"</p>
<p>"Nah," Bella grunts and rubs at her jaw. "More people to lose."</p>
<p>It has Alice faltering, pausing as she regards her companion more closely. "Were you being truthful, you are… an orphan?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Awkward, right? What do you even <em>say</em> to orphans? Sorry your folks died or abandoned you." Bella shrugs simply, chuckling at Alice's regretful and embarrassed look. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm usually lying about <em>something</em>, it's hard to take me seriously."</p>
<p>"I'm… still sorry, Bella."</p>
<p>She pushes up from the chair, coughing absently and meandering over to the desk. "Nah, don't worry about it. This is that heavy shit I don't do well with."</p>
<p>"You may be better than you think," Alice muses as she watches on. "When did you lose them?"</p>
<p>Bella pokes around at the things on the desk, her shoulders hunched a little. Any excuse not to face her… Alice. Not to meet her eyes, or anyone else's. Frankly, she's not entirely sure why she isn't just leaving. She has a bad habit of storming off when people bring them up.</p>
<p>There's something about the way Alice asked. How softly she inquired, how gently. There's something about <em>Alice, </em>and it frightens Bella.</p>
<p>"My mom ran out when I was seven," she says flatly. Her eyes empty, neutral as she picks up the weird little snow globe on the man's desk in April. "Still not sure why, nobody could find her. My dad took me in and learned how to be more than a birthdays-and-Christmas-cards-father. And then he was gone when I was sixteen. Got caught up in that mess with all the dead and missing homeless in Seattle." She sniffs a little, clearing her throat harshly. "Had a nice funeral."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," Alice whispers.</p>
<p>Strangely. The tone of her voice, so personal, so… more than sympathy. Guilt, if Bella didn't know any better.</p>
<p>A finger gun is shot off at the pixie blindly while Bella places the snowglobe back down. "Appreciated." She blows out a useless breath of air, certain she's not about to fucking cry, and turns around. "My dad's dead, what's your dad's excuse for not being h-"</p>
<p>The door swings open as, and she doesn't think this lightly, <em>the</em> most beautiful man she has ever seen enters the room. His smile is broad and friendly, golden eyes kind and just as warm as Alice's. He holds his hand out towards Bella. "Sorry for the wait, Todd swallowed another marble in the car on the way here."</p>
<p>"Sucker," Bella snorts and covers her mouth as she realizes she said it aloud. "Uh… sorry."</p>
<p>Alice's father just chuckles and shakes his head, stepping around towards his desk. "It's fine, he's ten, he should know better. So, Alice tells me you're in need of a quick checkup?"</p>
<p>"Need is a strong word, mister… uh…" Her eyes cut across to her date. "What's your last name?"</p>
<p>"Cullen," they both reply. His smile widens, looking between his daughter and her new friend curiously. "You may call me Carlisle, however. What seems to be the problem, swallow any marbles lately, Bella?"</p>
<p>It's not <em>super</em> unnerving that he knows her name. She assumes Alice told him in the text. But it still feels weird to be here in general. "I got hit by a car, kinda."</p>
<p>"Kinda?" Alixe scoffs from her chair, looking all too happy to watch this unfold.</p>
<p>Bella sticks her tongue out at the pixie. "I took it, like, <em>really</em> well. Rolled off the front like a gazelle. Majestic."</p>
<p>"Do you get hit by cars often?" Carlisle chuckles with mild disbelief. He opens a drawer in his desk to pull a few tools out, glancing up at the nervously blank look on his patient's face. His hands pause just over his stethoscope, brows furrowing. "Do you?"</p>
<p>"I don't wanna give the wrong impression so I'm just gonna say this wasn't the first time."</p>
<p>"Bella!" Alice chides, her face scrunched up into something like worry. "You need to slow down!"</p>
<p>"I think I need to speed up, technically-"</p>
<p>"That's not funny!"</p>
<p>"It's <em>my</em> hit-and-run, I can joke about it if I want!"</p>
<p>Carlisle's eyes widen as he puts the stethoscope in his ears. "It was a hit-and-run?"</p>
<p>"Well, I was hit and did the running," Bella explains. She holds still awkwardly as he presses the metal piece to her chest. "I was in a hurry to meet your daughter for our date."</p>
<p>"I see," he hums and closes his eyes. A few quiet moments pass and he straightens up again, putting the stethoscope back on the desk. Bella doesn't miss the way his gaze flicks to Alice's quickly, nor her subtle nod. But god, his smile is chipper. "Your heartbeat is too-"</p>
<p>"Fast, or whatever?" Bella finishes with a roll of her eyes. "I know. It's been like that forever, my own doctor likes to complain about it."</p>
<p>"It's a previous condition, then?"</p>
<p>"Ja," Bella clicks her tongue, giving Alice an overly-flourished wink. "All for you, baby."</p>
<p>And it's the first time that whole evening that Bella finally hears something ungraceful come from the pixie. The startled snort torn from her throat before she can stifle it or cover her mouth. Even Carlisle looks over and there's a brief pause as everyone takes it in. She sighs heavily, embarrassed, and gets up to smooth down her dress like that alone will save her from the noise she made.</p>
<p>"I trust you've checked for scrapes and bruises, and would inform me of anything concerning?" he asks.</p>
<p>Bella taps her fingers on her hips as she considers it and nods.</p>
<p>"Well, besides the heart," Carlisle begins, shining his light in Bella's eyes before tucking it away again. "I am pleasantly surprised to say you are fit as a fiddle, Bella."</p>
<p>"Boom, nailed it, fantastic," the girl grins and grabs his cool hand to shake again. "Thanks, doc."</p>
<p>"It was my pleasure."</p>
<p>"Alice?" Bella asks, taking one large step towards the pixie and holding out her hand. "Shall we continue this wildly unusual date?"</p>
<p>There is no hesitance and, yup. She didn't really expect any, if anything, Alice seems like the adventurous type. She bids her father goodbye and with another quick handshake, Bella mumbles some kind of awkward apology and sprints back down the halls with a giggling pixie holding tight to her hand.</p>
<p>The night is theirs, to do anything they want. An entire city full to the brim with people, clubs, and activities.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>"How can you possibly be hungry still?" Alice asks, leaning against the back of her car.</p>
<p>Bella clenches the greasy paper bag between her teeth, balancing her slushie on one of the parking poles so she can shrug out of her coat. She lays it on the pavement of the sidewalk and sits next to it, patting it for Alice. "I've got a monstrous metabolism, dude," she explains before pushing the entire little puck of chocolate cake into her mouth. "And it's so good!" she garbles behind her hand.</p>
<p>Despite her skepticism, Alice delicately drops to the sidewalk beside her warm companion, tucking her legs to the side. "I have never attended a date that took place in a parking lot of a convenience store before."</p>
<p>"What about a hospital?" Bella asks, swallowing a mouthful of food and wincing. Washing it down with slushie. "Was that not the weird part for you?"</p>
<p>"Unusual but somehow more likely than this."</p>
<p>"You date weirdos, man."</p>
<p>"I'm dating <em>you,</em> technically."</p>
<p>Heat rolls like steam up the back of Bella's neck but she can't stop the stupid smile on her face, so she looks away instead. Across the dark parking lot. "My point stands."</p>
<p>"Maybe I'm the weird one," Alice sighs distantly.</p>
<p>Bella glances back, sees just how far off those eyes have faded to. The slight hunch of her shoulders as she braces her elbow on her knee, holding her chin in her palm. The phantom cloak of sadness that tries to drape itself over her. Something deep and held tight that's trying to surface.</p>
<p>Clearing her throat, Bella looks down at her tray of cheesy nachos. Her mind scrambles to think of something to say, some way to fix whatever this is. "Ain't no maybe about it."</p>
<p>The pixie looks back quickly, startled. Her eyes wide and searching, bracing for something.</p>
<p>So Bella waits. And waits. And waits until she's certain that Alice isn't going to find what she's looking for, until there's hopeful curiosity in those golden eyes. Until the thrumming comes back twice as intense. "I like weird," Bella tells her honestly, shrugs a little.</p>
<p>"I have a confession."</p>
<p>With a humourless chuckle, even bitter if you squint enough, Bella drops her head to look back down at the nachos. Away from the openness beside her. "Not sure I'm the best person to confess to."</p>
<p>"Bella," Alice almost groans, a slightly impatient jostle at Bella's knee. Like it's important. Like she really <em>wants</em> to go down this path.</p>
<p>Who is Bella to deny an angel's request? "Okay. What's your confession?"</p>
<p>"I don't know any Jessica's," Alice says quietly. Bella can feel the gaze burning holes in her cheek but can't bring herself to look up yet. Call her a pessimist but the world has taught her caution before all else. "I was waiting for my brother's new girlfriend, things have been crazy for them lately, her especially and I wanted to do something nice. I sent her a text when we were leaving."</p>
<p>She doesn't mean to pause dramatically, not really. As a fan of all things theatrical, she <em>would</em> have paused dramatically for effect if she knew where this was going. It's the confusion of the unknown itself that has her tilting her head to the side, brows furrowed.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I've made you stand up your true date," Alice sighs dejectedly.</p>
<p>Still confused, Bella finally looks up. She takes in the tight clench of Alice's jaw, the anxiety in her face as she stares back, as if Bella is missing something. And - "Oh, yeah. I know," Bella reassures her.</p>
<p>"You know?"</p>
<p>The grin comes easy and <em>she</em> is relieved to see the pixie's shoulders sag with relief. "Jess texted me a couple hours ago to yell at me."</p>
<p>Alice reaches out to shove her sideways. Bella pouts at her wing rolling down the sidewalk. "Why didn't you say anything?"</p>
<p>"Remember when I said I'm not a good person? I, uh… I'd rather be here with you. Take my chances that by some miracle I impress you enough for a second date."</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>Bella's head whips up and around to Alice, eyes wide as she regards the girl. "... did I just propose?"</p>
<p>Again, that delicate shoulder lifts and falls in a casual shrug. The coy twist to her lips, the way her eyes glitter like topaz in the dark. Bella feels her breath come out shaky over her lips. "Your first question tonight, you asked me if I believe in fate."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Alice waits a beat for Bella whose mind churns hard. "Oh! Uh... nice."</p>
<p>There's a scoff and a brief roll of her eyes to the sky but Bella has no time to appreciate it, appreciate the way it vibrates against the thrumming, caught in it. Held there, like it's important.</p>
<p>Chilly fingers ghost along her jaw, feather-light, drawing her face closer and Bella is powerless to resist. She feels herself sinking in, in, in and her eyes fluttering. Alice's fingers lace with hers against the pavement, leaning into one another. Bella breathes in - large and awkward, uncomfortable in her lungs as she tries to block out the internal alarms.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p>
<p>Noses brushing, Bella lets the breath out shaky again. Trembling. Every part of her vibrating with that thrum, like she's coming apart at the seams. Unstable, chaotic. So far outside her routine, so far outside habits she buried herself in.</p>
<p>Clawing her way through the earth, prying herself from the grave as life beckons once again.</p>
<p>As Alice presses in.</p>
<p>Someone makes a noise, she's not sure who (yes she is, it's her, she made the noise, good <em>god</em>). Her fingers dig into the nape of Alice's neck, anchoring herself there, grounding herself as the pixie's cool lips press ever so gently against her own. A kiss softer than a dream, with the weight of a promise behind it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>When they pull back, Bella watches Alice's eyes flutter open again. The burnt amber is back but it <em>shines</em> like never before and she drowns in the <em>wonder</em> that stares back at her with disbelief. In her peripherals, she can see Alice's hand over her heart, and something has changed. Something is different in the way Alice looks at her now.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bella-"</em>
</p>
<p>"You taste like bubblegum," Bella rushes out. Closes her eyes and mentally facepalms. God, she really shouldn't be allowed to talk to people. "Thank you." <em><strong>Jesus. Stop. Talking.</strong></em></p>
<p>Alice's eyebrow quirks up, looking <em>all</em> <em>too </em>amused. Her smile soft, her eyes soft, everything about her soft in this moment, and Bella realizes they're still technically holding hands against the sidewalk. "You're quite welcome," she purrs.</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up," Bella groans and feels her cheeks burning. "I haven't done that in a long time, okay."</p>
<p>"Kiss someone?"</p>
<p>"Meant it," she corrects without thinking and literally almost slaps her hand over her mouth just to shut herself up. "Are you sure you don't want a nacho? I have - uh, I got nachos here," she rambles quickly, forcing her mush brain to reassemble and kick into gear again.</p>
<p>When she dares glance at the pixie, Alice's thoughtful eyes flick away and she smiles smoothly. "Do you now? Even if I ate that kind of food, I'm not sure this is the type of establishment I would go to for it."</p>
<p>"Your loss," Bella grumbles. "Sushi."</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>Bella wipes her hands on her pants, gathering her garbage up. "You're on a very strict, all high-end Japanese sushi diet."</p>
<p>"Hm, very close," Alice tells her with an adorably serious face. She gets to her feet and holds her pale hand out for Bella, easily pulling her up to her feet. "I suppose we should get you home before you get hit by another car."</p>
<p>"This place is empty besides your car, Alice."</p>
<p>"Indeed."</p>
<p>It clicks as she's punching her bag of garbage in an overfilled garbage can, looking up sharply at a grinning pixie. "Hey! Rude!" By the time she gets into the car, it's purring as Alive revs the engine a little. Some other unnamable song playing on her stereo, just barely loud enough to be heard. "You don't actually have to give me a ride home. I don't live close."</p>
<p>Alice clicks her tongue. "It's no bother."</p>
<p>"Like, I live on the very edge of the city."</p>
<p>"That is, entirely, on my way home."</p>
<p>"I didn't say which edge of the city. Stubborn."</p>
<p>Finally, Alice looks over with an amused sort of disbelief. Under any other circumstances, Bella might panic or tell her to keep her damn eyes on the damn road, but it's Alice. It's <em>stupidly</em> cheesy, but she feels safe with Alice. "I'm not sure why you are so bent on fighting my chivalry," the pixie says with a shake of her head. "If you are so against accepting rides, you should have brought your car."</p>
<p>"I don't drive."</p>
<p>"You can't drive?"</p>
<p>"I said I don't!" Bella snaps with burning cheeks. Those golden eyes pin her to the spot and she rubs her palms against her thighs again. "I know how… in theory."</p>
<p>"Oh my god," Alice whispers.</p>
<p>"Hey! I live in the city! Everything is in bike riding or rollerblading distance," she tries to defend herself. "And I don't hate the planet, so there. I hope you're happy, Earth Murderer."</p>
<p>"I'm quite possibly the happiest I've ever been in my life," Alice replies, deadpanned.</p>
<p>Bella reaches over to flick her elbow. "Hey, how about you shush?"</p>
<p>"Hi. No."</p>
<p>"Hey, fuck you!"</p>
<p>"Hello, I'll take that as an aggressively polite thank you."</p>
<p>"H-" Bella's eyes widen when she realizes she's being mocked. The delight burning just under her surface is hard to hide as she fights to hold onto her scowl. <em>"Bye</em>, motherfucker!" She really does slap her hand over her mouth this time. "I'm sorry, it's instinct. I've never had to be sweet or romantic before."</p>
<p>"That pottymouth get you far in life?" Alice asks with a smirk.</p>
<p>Bella scratches her cheek and shrugs a little. "Startlingly far." She ducks her head for a second and reaches out to tap Alice's elbow this time. "I really am sorry."</p>
<p>"I took no offence?"</p>
<p>"I don't wanna call you that, though."</p>
<p>Alice let's go of the wheel to find Bella's hand with her own, lacing their fingers together. "And what do you want to call me?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Lover.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Girlfriend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wife.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Soulm-</em>
</p>
<p>"Smokin' hot?"</p>
<p>"You are entirely too cute for your own good, darling," Alice says with a sigh. "You'll be the death of me, I swear."</p>
<p>"H…"</p>
<p>Alice squints at the road a little bit and it distracts Bella enough that she looks out at the pavement and back at the pixie. If she didn't know any better, she'd say Alice was scowling. "Um, so I don't actually know where you live, specifically."</p>
<p>"And this upsets you?" Bella chuckles and shakes her head. "I'm like two streets north of main, we're close. And don't worry, I like you despite your lack of psychic abilities."</p>
<p>The startled look Alice gives her puts her on edge, a little. Has she gone too far? Does telling Alice she likes her sound cheesy? Is it a surprise? They were just kissing, how is it a surprise?! Oh god, how do people <em>do</em> this every day?</p>
<p>"What is your favourite colour?"</p>
<p>"Uh." Bella blinks and snaps out of her inner panic, tilting her head. "I dunno, g<em>-blue,"</em> she gasps around her fumble. <em>That</em> would definitely be too much. "Or purple. Maybe. What's yours?"</p>
<p>"Yellow," Alice huffs. Pouts. She taps her fingers against the wheel and Bella can <em>see</em> the gears turning. "What's your middle name?"</p>
<p>"Marie…?"</p>
<p>"You, <em>Bella</em>, are unusual," Alice declares with equal amounts of frustration and fondness. "Why is that?"</p>
<p>"You tell me, kettle." Bella chews on her lip, trying to study the look on Alice's face. "Does that offend you?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Alice flashes her a smile, bright and disarming. "Sorry, I… hm. Just sorry."</p>
<p>"Well damn, okay," Bella agrees because what else can she do? It was a little weird, yeah, but not <em>super</em> weird. Not weirder than anything else that's happened tonight. "Okay."</p>
<p>"Bella?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"I like you, too."</p>
<p>She bobs her head in a nod, feels the heat settling in the back of her neck. She's pretty sure she can get used to that, it's something she's starting to learn just happens around Alice. Her eyes glance out the window, avoiding eye contact, and she spots her apartment building and points it out.</p>
<p>Reality lurks upon the stone steps in front of the building's door. Stalking her, lying in wait. She tries to ignore it and looks away to Alice as the pixie puts the car in park. "Alice?"</p>
<p>That smile. Blinding. Warm and contagious, everything she wasn't expecting tonight. "Yes?" Alice replies and waits. So patient. Even when the silence stretches on and Bella feels like the Tinman without oil. Rusty joints that trap her within, a voice lost down the cold, empty well. Alice's hand rests on her leg. "Here, put your number in my phone. If you want to see me again, you just have to respond. I'm far too impatient to wait for someone else to make the first move."</p>
<p>She's perfect, to be honest.</p>
<p>Literally perfect.</p>
<p>Bella feels numb as she punches in her own number, like she's watching someone else do it. Like she's out there already, on the step and back in reality. Like waking up from a dream, the softest and warmest of dreams.</p>
<p>She doesn't even register the kiss on her cheek, and she can't remember getting out of the car.</p>
<p>She only notices when her self and reality crashes back into her body. Watching Alice, that… pale face smile at her before revving the engine playfully and pulling away. Bella stumbles back from the curb, tripping up the stairs and leaning against the door. Her keys jingle in numb fingers, her movements jerky… rusty hinges that barely get her up the stairs and to her own door.</p>
<p>Her lungs scream and she remembers to breathe in again, the corners of her vision are fuzzy and dark - when did she stop breathing? Tingling skin and needles poking at her muscles, she barely makes it through the door and presses her back against it to stare into her quiet apartment.</p>
<p>The beeping of her phone cracks through the silence like an intricate spider web. Her body responds but her mind is gone. Is here? Whirring away desperately, going over everything that happened as she glances down at the screen.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Text: i got mine. killed your bloodsucker yet?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>